


rest your love on me awhile

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Tudo vai ficar bem querida, ele foi destruído, ele não pode mais te machucar”“Esse não é o problema”“Então qual é ?”“Eu sinto falta dele”





	rest your love on me awhile

**Author's Note:**

> Parte do dialogo desse capítulo foi inspirado pelo episódio Alone at sea de Steven Universe

Ao receber a sua família no Egito Bill abraça Ginny antes de qualquer um dos seus irmãos e até mesmo antes de seus pais. Talvez fosse ser assim de qualquer maneira, afinal de todos os seus irmãos ela sempre foi a sua favorita, mas em sua mente naquele momento preciso estavam as coisas que seus pais tinham lhe dito sobre Ginny em suas últimas cartas.

Quando Bill nasceu a primeira guerra contra Voldemort e seus seguidores ainda estava acontecendo, mas tudo isso parecia tão distante dele ou pelo menos esse era o caso antes dele descobrir que sua irmã tinha sido possuída. Quando ele leu a carta de seus pais lhe dizendo o que tinha acontecido com Ginny no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts ele esperou que fosse apenas uma piada de mau gosto feita pelos gêmeos, porque a possibilidade contraria era quase impensável. Sr e Sra Weasley só estavam planejando ir para o Egito visitá-lo em alguns anos, mas dado tudo que havia acontecido eles julgaram que talvez uma mudança de ares para sua filha lhe seria boa.

Ele mostra para a família as piramides e o lugar onde ele trabalhava, e em meio as suas explicações o olhar dele está sempre em sua irmã, procurando mudanças. Ela era mais dada a longos silêncios agora e seus sorrisos apesar de ainda presentes não vinham com a mesma facilidade de antes. Mas ele não sabia ao certo se era causado pelo diario ou apenas parte de crescer. Mas ela parecia normal em geral, e isso o preocupava mais do que tudo porque seria impossível para ela estar normal depois daquilo.

.

.

.

A noite Bill acorda e sua irmã está sentada na beirada da cama, ele não tem idéia de como ela entrou, mas decide que isso não é relevante.

“O que você está fazendo aqui Ginny ? Você teve um pesadelo ?”

“Não, eu não dormi ainda. Eu acho que eu estou me sentindo um pouco solitária...posso ficar aqui por um tempo ?”

“Sim, quanto tempo você precisar, vem aqui”

Ela vai até ele e ele a abraça. Para a sua surpresa no meio do abraço Ginny começa a chorar contra o seu peito.

Ele beija a testa dela, acaricia de leve seus cabelos e diz :

“Tudo vai ficar bem querida, ele foi destruído, ele não pode mais te machucar”

“Esse não é o problema”

“Então qual é ?”

“Eu sinto falta dele”

Bill se afastou por um momento, ele estava chocado demais para pensar antes de falar então ele apenas disse a primeira coisa que veio na sua cabeça :

“Porque ?”

“Eu sei que é estúpido. Mas ele era bonito e ele era inteligente, e ele me ouvia. Ele me lembrava de você para falar a verdade. Mas mais do que isso, ele era parte de mim e agora tem esse buraco onde ele deveria estar. E eu sinto falta dele, eu sei que eu não deveria. Eu sinto muito”

Bill respirou fundo, a situação era estranha e perturbadora demais para ele saber como lidar, mas aquela era sua irmãzinha e ela precisava de conforto agora então ele disse :

“Tudo bem Ginny, você pode sentir o que seja que você esteja sentindo, você não precisa se desculpar”

“Obrigada, você não vai contar pros nossos pais, certo ?”

“Não, pode ser nosso segredo”

Ela o abraçou novamente e ela não voltou a chorar, mas ela se manteve ali com ele até o sol nascer.


End file.
